


Broken Glass

by Obsession_Possession



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Sadness, im sorry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession_Possession/pseuds/Obsession_Possession
Summary: She didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t know HOW to feel. She couldn’t even remember what happiness was.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Euhehghehrhrgh I’m not proud of this at all. I hate the ending it’s sloppy. I wrote this while multitasking sooo.....enjoy?

Time seemed to stop. Her sight seemed to blur. Everything seemed hazy. The room felt like it was growing, shrinking, tilting all around her. She could still see her, smiling, even as she knows she’s going to die. She could still feel her cold hands, sliding an even colder key into her hand. She wasn’t ready to let her go. She was somewhat prepared for everyone else: Chihiro, Mondo, Taka. But not her. Anyone but her, everyone but her.

She could feel Aoi shaking her arm, asking something she couldn’t quite hear. She was gripping the key as tightly as she could, concealing it within her fist. How could she? How could she? She told her they would stick together. She told her they would get out of here together, and then she runs off to do something so reckless and stupid. Makoto tried to give some condolences, but it wasn’t enough. It would never ease the pain she felt.

She sat in her room, alone, as she thought about everything that happened in the trial. She felt the tears prick her eyes again as she remembered all the things she said. She clutched a picture of the two of them together to her chest. Her head hurt and her eyes stung. Her lungs ached and she felt like she was dying. As she finally felt sleep claim her mind, she had one thought and one thought only: She was going to get out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I had a solo last week for MSBOA Solo & Ensemble and I FUCKED. IT. UP. ROYALLY. And I still haven’t gotten an email saying what division I got so I’m ✨scared✨. ALSO, to everyone who left suggestions in my last work, I am so sorry. I had a panic attack while writing the first chapter and I deleted the work, sooo please don’t hate me.


End file.
